twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlaw
Outlaw is a recurring vehicle and one of the first vehicles introduced in the Twisted Metal series. It makes its first appearance in Twisted Metal (1995). Outlaw makes appearances in all Twisted Metal games except Twisted Metal 4 (It can be created via Create Car however). Outlaw has always been depicted as a law enforcement vehicle. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: Ford Fairmont 'Outlaw' A sturdy, dependable car with a close range weapon that can be counted on to pull Sgt. Roberts out of the deadliest of battles. Driver: Sergeant Carl Roberts A good cop in a world gone mad. He has entered the contest in hopes of forcing Calypso to put an end to Twisted Metal once and for all... Vehicle Type: / Special Weapon: 3/5 * Tazer: Take charge and shock your opponents with your omni-directional tazer. Omni-directional Taser: Releases a lightning from your patrol car's police lights that will shock one nearby enemy. Speed: 3/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: DOWNTS (Donuts) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: Lancia Montecarlo 'Outlaw 2' Driver: Captain Jamie Roberts Vehicle Type: Police Car Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Omni Taser: A shocking Omni Taser that locks on to the closest vehicle and inflicts a moderate amount of damage before zapping the enemy into the air. A great weapon for drive-by attacks. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: 202LYF (20 to life) Twisted Metal III Vehicle: 1994 Ford Mustang 'Outlaw' Drivers: Buzz and Jamie Roberts Vehicle Type: Police Car Handling: Average Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Omni Taser: A roof-mounted weapon that swirls around the car, zapping all punks that swerve into range. Speed: 4/5 Twisted Metal: Black Outlaw is the standard issue armored van of the SWAT team. Its Special Attack comes in two forms. Fire the Special Attack and Agent Stone will rise up from inside Outlaw as his custom-made, rapid-fire, rotating turret relentlessly fires at any nearby opponents. If Agent Stone can directly line up an opponent with his laser sight, rapidly pressing the Fire Weapon button L2 will send an onslaught of missiles and bullets toward the target. Vehicle: Land Rover Defender 'Outlaw' Driver: Agent Stone Vehicle Type: '''Police SUV '''Control: 5/10 Speed: 5/10 Armor: 7/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 * Mounted Gunner -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Outlaw" Vehicle Blip Color: Blue Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Equipped with the latest in law enforcement weaponry, Outlaw fires an electrocuting taser beam capable of latching onto nearby opponents. Once attached, rapidly pressing the Fire Weapon button button will send jolts of punishing electricity while stealing some of your opponents health! Driver: Officer Roberts Vehicle Type: (1967 Chevrolet Camaro Mk1) Police Car Armor: 4/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 6/10 Handling: 7/10 Special Weapon: Electrifies any nearby enemies, like most of the other Twisted Metal games. Twisted Metal: Head-On Deemed official canon after Twisted Metal 2, Outlaw makes a return to Twisted Metal: Head-On as officers Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. Their plan is similar to Twisted Metal III, in which they both want to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is an 1967 Chevrolet Camaro MK1 squad car. Handling: 5 Armor: 4 Special Weapon: '6 *'Taser: Shoots electricity from a radius. It follows a single enemy if he or she is inside the proximity. Speed: '''8 Twisted Metal: Lost '''Vehicle: Outlaw Driver:'Agent Stone Caught in a timeloop at the end of ''Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is forever forced to relive the night he won the Twisted Metal contest. each night he stands before Calypso, prepared to be redeemed... and each night ends with a bullet straight through the brain. For Agent Stone, there is no escape... Twisted Metal (2012) Outlaw appears again. This time as a 4-door police SUV, abandoning the previous games' squad car and taking a similar look and feel from Black. It features a black and white paint-job, complete with red and blue lights and razor wire on the roof. 'Vehicle: '1999 Ford Explorer "Outlaw" '''Vehicle Type: Speed: 2/5 (65/130 mph) Armor: 3/5 (240 Points) Special Weapons: 3/5 * Grenade Launcher (36 Points), Blood Missiles (70 Points) Overall: 8/15 License Plate: STONEWAL (Stone Wall) Outlaw's primary special is a 360 degree gun turret, keep tapping R2 (default) during the duration to fire grenades at your opponent to inflict additional damage. The secondary special works in the same fashion except you can only have a 180 degree turning radius and you'll fire devastating "Blood Missiles" instead of grenades. Trivia *Outlaw may get its name from an ironic fact: despite each of Outlaw's drivers working for the greater good, they still participate in the Twisted Metal Tournament, which results in the deaths of several innocents. *Every driver of Outlaw in the series to date has been "betrayed" by Calypso. *In Jamie Robert's ending in Twisted Metal 2, Carl Roberts' Outlaw is seen seriously damaged, and it flies into outer space after Carl gets on Jamie's Outlaw 2. It's unknown how Carl survived being in space for a year without food and air. The characters also seem to be able to talk to each other without using spacesuits. Although Calypso could have made him live in space to serve out his "wish." *Even though Outlaw doesn't appear in Twisted Metal 4, Quatro is the stand-in only in each driver of Outlaw's motives, as Meter Maid acquires the taser weapon for its meter reader cart. *In Black, it is unknown who drives Outlaw while the special weapon is being used, since Agent Stone himself is operating the turret, leaving the driver seat to do so. This also applies to Raven, whose alternate special move consists of her using a turret of her own. One theory is that they activate Auto-Pilot. Agent Stone may also have vehicle control interface attached on the turret for easy control. *Outlaw's car design in Black ''was originally going to be used on Warthog as seen on Sweet Tour. *With the exception of ''Black, each of Outlaw's drivers shared the same motive of getting rid of the Twisted Metal tournament once and for all. *Outlaw was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, though the special weapon was never finished in development; the turret was only able to fire in one direction. There was also supposed to be another police car involved, though its name and special weapon were never revealed. Some guess that it was supposed to be another Outlaw 2. *In Twisted Metal (2012), a badge reading "Summit" can be seen on the hood and rear tailgate of the vehicle. This is presumably the name of the manufacturer of the vehicle itself. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles